Current cancer therapies require the need for preferential killing of malignant cells over normal cells. Hyperthermia offers hope in this area. However, since the body's response to therapy varies from person to person and also varies during treatment as the heat affects the vascular system, it is exceedingly difficult to control temperature during this treatment. Thermistors placed within the tumor conduct heat and electromagnetic waves away from the test area. The proposed program offers new hope by developing injectable, biodegradable temperature sensors. Temperature sensors are smaller than red blood cells, remain integral during use, and are phagocytized after testing. Sensors can also be guided into the tumor area magnetically following a venous injection. The output of the proposed system can be integrated into the heating system to control temperatures during hyperthermia procedures.